Superando Fobias
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Por que a Rukia no le quedaron ganas de acercarse a una motocicleta… pero alguien esta a punto de hacerle cambiar de opinión enseñándole que subirse a una motocicleta no es tan temerario… se estas acompañada. RenRuki... ligero Ichihime...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tite Kubo.

**Advertencias:** Bien ahora estoy incursionando en el RenRuki jeje see mi primer fic RenRuki… Es algo así como una… ¿viñeta? ¿Una continuación de Accidente? Por que a Rukia no le quedaron ganas de acercarse a una motocicleta… pero alguien esta a punto de hacerle cambiar de opinión enseñándole que subirse a una motocicleta no es tan temerario… se estas acompañada.

* * *

**Superando fobias.**

-Entonces ese es el plan- dijo un Ichigo animado mientras chocaba la mano con Chad-. Definitivamente estas serán unas vacaciones grandiosas.

-Eso lo dirás por ti- dijo una Rukia nada contenta ante la idea-. Lo dirán por ustedes- rectificó la pelinegra mientras veía a los demás integrantes del grupo-. ¡Eso es un suicidio!

-Claro que no lo es, miedosa- dijo Renji-. Es de lo más divertido y aventurero.

-¿Aventurero? Renji, creo que ya tengo suficiente con su idea de lo que es aventurero y temerario, es una locura. Me niego a participar en esto- respondió una irritada Rukia.

-Pero Rukia si es a ti misma a la que le gusta lo aventurero y temerario- dijo un serio Chad como siempre, su voz tranquila invitaba a todos a permanecer en armonía y paz, pero al parecer para el trío que usualmente encabezaba las peleas, no era suficiente.

-Pues es momento de pensar con un poco más de sensatez- se defendió la pelinegra. Aunque ella precisamente se caracterizaba por ser de personalidad a veces impulsiva. Pero muy a veces ¿eh?

La tensión comenzaba a formarse en el grupo.

-Pero lo que vamos a hacer no es nada temerario, Kuchiki-san- dijo inocentemente Orihime-. Sólo vamos a ir a pasar unos días a la montaña, será divertido. No creo que los extraterrestres nos sigan ya que a lo mejor sienten frío y si las brujas te preocupan yo conozco ritos muy buenos para alejarlas- termino por decir alegremente.

Siempre confíen en Orihime para romper la tensión.

-No creo que ese sea un problema para Rukia, Hime- dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba a su novia pelinaranja con una sonrisa "¿perversa?" en el rostro. Lo que había sugerido era la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido, al menos por el momento-. Lo que le preocupa a Rukia es que la única manera de llegar a dónde queremos es yendo a pie o en motocicletas.

Oh no, la palabra tabú.

-Para ser más exacto en una cuatrimoto- agregó Renji con una sonrisa.

Claro, échenle mas leña al fuego.

Ishida, Chad y Tatsuki inteligentemente se mantenían en silencio observando como se desarrollaban las cosas. La verdad es que era… ¿Una historia larga? Mmm, no tanto. ¿Una historia complicada? Podría ser. ¿Una historia con final divertido? Definitivamente.

Todo había comenzado con una pelea sin tregua entre Rukia e Ichigo. Si, son amigos, los mejores amigos, pero tenían una relación un poco ¿rara? Si, esa era la definición. Se querían mucho, nadie podía negar eso, tantos años de amistad no viene en valde, pero la cuestión aquí, es que no pueden estar un solo día sin pelearse, o molestarse mutuamente. Así que volvemos al punto, ¿eso es raro? No para ellos, es simplemente la manera de demostrarse su apoyo incondicional.

Y si a ese le sumamos que a las batallas campales se les sumo un pelirrojo de nombre Renji, las cosas no hacían más que empeorar- o mejorar, dependiendo del punto en que se mire- para el grupo.

La cuestión radicaba que entre Ichigo y Rukia solo había una larga y sincera amistad, por lo que sus peleas eran divertidas, llenas de sarcasmo y humor seco. Las peleas entre Rukia y Renji, eran un poco diferentes, ¿y en que consistía esa diferencia? Pues en el cariño, pero no un cariño normal, no un cariño de amigos, sino de algo más profundo. A todos se les hacía bastante raro que entre los dos, siempre, hubiera una extraña tensión. No mala, desde luego, pero tensión al fin y al cabo. Pero eso cambio, lo raro dejo de ser raro para ellos cuando se dieron cuenta del amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pero los dos a pesar de quererse, prácticamente adorarse tenían algo en común, una obstinación que llegaba a rallar en lo insoportable. ¿Por qué? Pues es sencillo, por que a pesar de que cada uno era conciente de sus sentimientos no se animaban o hacer o decir nada para que la relación entre ambos mejorara. Por lo que sus amigos cansados de ver como ambos sufrían sin razón alguna- basta decir que tanto Rukia como Renji atraían bastante la atención-, decidieron intervenir.

Y es aquí dónde entra el "bueno" de Ichigo. El quería a sus amigos y bajo ningún concepto quería verlos sufrir a ambos, así que decidió que sería bueno de hacerle de cupido- claro que sin la flecha y la "vestimenta" del original, eso sería demasiado ridículo- ante personas tan obstinadas como lo eran Renji y Rukia. Solo era cuestión de idear un plan para hacer que ambos pasaran tiempo a solas compartiendo algo especial.

Pero no se le ocurrió nada y es ahí donde entran los demás amigos- autonombrados ayudantes de cupido-. Planearon durante días alguna forma de hacer que ambos implicados en el problema pasaran tiempo juntos, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Hasta que la luz ilumino a Ichigo- aunque también podría llamarse ganas de venganza-, y recordó un pequeño episodio de Rukia con las motocicletas. Oh, todavía le dolía recordar a su pobre motocicleta, pero eso es otra historia. ¿Qué pinta la motocicleta en esto? Bueno, Rukia desde ese episodio no se acercaba a una, así que sería un buen plan obligar a Rukia a subirse a una- todavía no sabía bien que método usar para lograrlo, en fin, eso podría dejárselo a Ishida, él no podía hacer todo, ¿verdad?-, ella inmediatamente se negaría, pero al mismo tiempo insistiría en acompañarlos, así que lo único que era posible es que alguien le enseñara a conducir una moto, o de preferencia que alguien aceptara compartir cuatrimoto con él. Y por supuesto el buen y "amable" Renji se ofrecería a ayudar a Rukia. Así que estarían ambos juntos y solos- más que nada por que los demás se inventarían cualquier excusa para no ir-, y prácticamente pegados, muy pegados arriba de una moto.

¿Era un buen plan? Pues el grupo pensaba que sí, eso era mejor que nada.

¿Por qué Ichigo buscaba venganza y por que decidió que era un buen método lo de las motos? Pues es fácil, por que todavía recordaba cierto video, en el que aparecía el compartiendo su primer beso con Hime. Video que si bien no tenía nada de malo, era vergonzoso verse a sí mismo confesando sus más profundos y casi "misteriosos" sentimientos. Y todavía más vergonzoso si tenias a tu lado a una Rukia y a un Renji burlándose de ti. ¿Por qué grabaron el video? Por que Rukia había quedado casi coja durante una semana por culpa de la moto de Ichigo- según ella-, pero él no tenía la culpa. Era Rukia quién se había casi subido a la moto- sola- y había terminado lastimaba por acelerar sin antes terminar de subirse. Eso no era culpa de él. Pero en vista de que Ichigo no era una persona rencorosa, decidió ayudar a su gran amiga a estar a lado de la persona que más quería, claro antes tendría que sufrir un poco, para aprender a valorar lo que se tiene.

Esté bien, tal vez era un poco rencoroso.

-No pienso subirme a una "mata-cicleta"- dijo Rukia, aunque más bien grito, mirando furiosamente a Ichigo, ella sabía que él, ese pelinaranja-a-punto-de-ser-historia, era el cerebro tras esa disparatada idea.

-No tienes opción, Kuchiki-san- habló ahora el chico de gafas-, la parte de la montaña a la que vamos, a pesar de no ser de difícil acceso, es largo el camino, tardaríamos días en llegar a pie, y no puede pasar un auto por ahí, así que las cuatrimotos es la mejor opción.

-Pero nosotros no tenemos cuatrimotos- dijo ahora, tenía que haber una falla en esos planes. De lo único que estaba segura es que ella no volvía a subirse, o casi subirse a una moto.

-Las rentaremos- dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

Se comenzaba quedar sin ideas.

-Para ustedes es fácil, no son los enemigos numero uno de la velocidad. Nunca han tenido una carrera con una moto- recitó sarcásticamente rukia recordando el comentario de Inoue.

-Alguien podría enseñarte a conducir- sugirió Ichigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás loco Ichigo?- pregunto un espantado Renji-. Eso si sería un suicidio.

De repente Renji sintió frío. ¿Lo hacía? Para nada, eso era producto de la mirada asesina de Rukia

-Gracias por ofrecerte Renji, eres verdaderamente amable- dijo Ichigo mientras estrechaba la mano de Renji.

-Eres muy valiente- dijo Chad, después estrechando la mano de Renji.

-Te admiro- argumento ahora Tatsuki, palmeando el brazo del pelirrojo.

-Espero volver a verte pronto- dijo Ishida mientras se levantaba los lentes.

-Te deseo suerte. Y no se preocupen, si salen vivos de esto, prometo hacerles pescado con mermelada y un toque de apio.

A todos de les escurrió una gota. Eso definitivamente si mataría, seria fulminante.

Pero no dijeron más nada y antes de que Renji y Rukia pudieran decir algo, habían desaparecido lo más rápido que podían sus pies. Al final el inventarse una excusa no había sido necesario.

-Eso fue raro- murmuro Rukia.

-Eso fue una traición- mascullo Renji ante la eventualidad de los acontecimientos.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de matarte?- pregunto una ofendida Rukia-. Sí antes lo dudabas, ahora dalo por hecho. Y no necesito que estemos arriba de una moto.

-No espera, ¿si me matas, quien te va a enseñar a conducir una moto?- preguntó Renji tratando de apaciguar la ira de la pelinegra.

-Pues eso no será un problema- aseguró la mujer-, por que todos estarán muy ocupados en tu funeral como para preocuparse en algo tan trivial como un viaje en motos.

El argumento no había funcionado.

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo- dijo Renji mientras se ponía serio-, solo es cuestión de que vayas despacio y aprendas maniobrar bien-

-Ese es el problema- dijo Rukia enfadada-. Si supiera maniobrar bien no habría destruido un triciclo, una bicicleta, unos patines, un patin del diablo, un carro y la motocicleta de Ichigo.

Una lógica aplastante, ¿no?

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñare y verás como más rápido de lo que piensas podrás controlar todo, te convertirás en una verdadera reina del control- dijo Renji-. La confianza en uno mismo es lo más importante.

Y Rukia le creyó.

Empezaron con lo más básico las reglas.

-Lo primero y más importante Rukia, es estar completamente arriba de la moto antes de siquiera pensar en acelerar- argumento el pelinegro-. Después tienes que sentarte lo más cómodamente posible en la moto, la prendes suavemente y comienzas a pisar el acelerador, suavemente, tratando de no atropellar a nadie, fijandote en las señales…

Y así siguió Renji explicándole todo sobre teoría de cómo controlar una moto, las explicaciones eran sencillas y Rukia pensó que después de eso y algo de concentración, no tendría problemas para controlar una moto. Era cuestión de empeño.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando decidieron poner la teoría en práctica, no salio nada bien. Esta vez Rukia si consiguió subirse a la moto pero, ¿Renji nunca le comento que estaba prohibido estrellarse contra un árbol verdad? Por que de ser así, no lo recordaba. Aunque eso también se podría deber a al golpe que sufrió en la cabeza causándole una perdida parcial de la memoria. Si eso debía ser.

Pero a pesar de los "pequeños" accidentes Renji no se dio por vencido en su intento de enseñarle a Rukia unas cuatas cosas, pero después de estrellarse en los árboles, irse por las escaleras y casi atropellar un gato, Rukia estaba cansada, y decidida a dejar las clases para otra ocasión. Así que Renji decidió llevar a Rukia a su casa.

-No Renji, no pienso volver a subirme a esa cosa.

-Vamos Rukia, ya quieres irte y no puedo dejar la moto aquí mientras te acompaño a casa- dijo Renji armado de paciencia.

-No, casi me mato en tres ocasiones el día de hoy.

-Esta vez conduciré yo. Tú solo tendrás que sujetarte fuertemente de mí.

-Prometes no estrellarte en los arbustos, matar a gatos inocentes y tirarme de la moto siguiendo tu camino olvidándote de mí.

-Vamos Rukia, no seas dramática. Te prometo que la próxima vez que salgamos en moto y me acompañes, llevare mi chaqueta con la inscripción: "Si puedes leer esto, significa que mi compañera se ha caído". Al menos eso significara que alguien me avisara e inmediatamente regresare por donde venía para recogerte- dijo Renji sarcásticamente.

Al parecer fue un comentario que no le gusto a Rukia por que su puño encontró rápidamente el camino hacía el estomago de Renji, provocando un leve daño.

Al final Rukia acepto a subirse en la "mata-cicleta"-según ella-, con Renji y así emprender el camino de regreso a su casa. Después de superar su miedo- parcial-, debía admitir que se sentía muy bien viajar de esa manera con Renji. Tal vez no sería tan malo no saber conducir una moto.

Renji por su parte, también disfrutaba del paseo, no todos los días podia disfrutar de la compañía- tan cercana- de Rukia. Era agradable sentir sus manos alrededor se su cintura y su aroma invadiendo sus sentidos. Podía hacerse adicto a esa situación. Tal vez si rukia no aprendía a tiempo a conducir y mantenerse viva en el intento, podría sugerir llevarla a ella.

Pero Rukia era lo suficientemente independiente como para rendirse ante el primer signo de adversidad, por lo que intentaría conducir una moto sola hasta aprender. Eso era un hecho, pero aún así, soñar no cuesta nada ¿verdad? Sólo golpes a la realidad de vez en cuando.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la casa de Rukia, Renj detuvo la moto y se bajo de la misma para después ayudar a Rukia a hacerlo, pero al parecer el destino estaba de su parte por que inexplicablemente Rukia resbalo obligando a Renji a tomarla en brazos acercándola más a su cuerpo y a su rostro. Y la atracción- algo muy conocido para ellos-, es poderosa por lo que sin esperarlo, sin pensarlo los dos habían acercado su rostro para compartir su primer beso.

Beso tierno y esperado por ambos. Beso que ambos disfrutaron, pero que al separarse, a cada uno le pareció un tremendo error. Adiós a su amistad, fue el primer pensamiento en cruzar su cabeza. Aunque solo basto una mirada, para darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Pero no por ello todo iba a ser igual. No, las cosas iban a cambiar, pero no todos los cambios son malos.

El inico de una relación, no era malo. Todo lo contrario.

-

-

_Una semana después_

Rukia cumplió el objetivo, paseo en una moto, manejada por ella misma y sin ningun accidente. Renji estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por que pudo hacer realidad algo que se veía imposible, pero aún así nunca les dijeron a los demás que Rukia había conseguido lo inimaginables.

¿Para que? De todas formas es mejor compartir una moto con tu novio(a) ¿no?

* * *

_Hola a todos!! Bien este es otro fic a la lista, se que el final estuvo horrible pero.. en fin es lo que había.. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review comentándome su opinión… Saludos._

_**Sayounara!!**_


End file.
